1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a testing system, and especially to a system for testing motherboard performance.
2. Description of Related Art
A motherboard, like a backplane, provides the electrical connections by which the other components of the system communicate, but unlike a backplane, it also connects the central processing unit and hosts other subsystems and devices. Power-on self-test (POST) is an important test for determining reliability of the motherboard. However, a typical testing system needs an operator to manually operate a plurality of switches and record input current and voltage to the motherboard, which is inefficient.
Therefore there is a room for improvement in the art.